Archive:Team - HA Dual Warrior
This is a balanced build that uses condition pressure with decent spike potential to break through enemy defenses. Team Composition *2 Warriors / *1 Mesmer / *1 Savannah Heat Elementalist / *1 Tainted Necromancer / *1 Convert Rit / *2 Monks / Warriors name="hammer warrior" prof=warri/eleme hammer=12+1+1 strength=12+2 earth=3shaker blowbashstrikeOptionalflailchargesignet/build *Grasping earth, death's charge, distracting strike or SoC if your necro fails. name="hammer warrior" prof=warri/eleme axe=12+1+1 strength=12+1 air=3EviscerateStrikeChopstrikeshockFrenzyRushsignet/build Usage *Use Bull's Strike to KD targets. Mesmer name="pd mesmer" prof=mesme/n domina=12+1+1 inspir=10+1 fastca=8+1 resto=2distractionof frustrationdrainshamediversionenchantmentenchantmentssignet/build Usage *Use PD to interrupt key skills;Defensive Anthem, or Ward Against Harm for example. In addition, use PD to interrupt callers against spikes (try to hit the enchantment removal so you can pre-prot), interrupt snares in relic runs, and on the opponents' Ghostly Heroes in King of The Hill to make sure you'll cap. *Use Power Drain to interrupt spells for energy management. *Use Cry for a AoE interrupt, or just for a interrupt that doesn't disable. Equipment *Survivor Insignia. *40/40 Dom set for Shame and Diversion. *40 recharge set for spikes (for Shatter). *Shield/Spear set for anti-pressure/spike. *+30/-2 set for purely pd'ing at the altar. Savannah Heat Elementalist name="mind blaster" prof=eleme/rt firema=12+1+2 energy=8+1 earth=10+1 resto=2Heatheatinvocationattunementof Lesser EnergyearthAgainst Foesof my flesh/build Usage *Use Rodgort's Invocation to support spikes. *Snare stuff with foes. *Nuke Equipment *Survivor Insignia and Attunement/Vitae Runes. *40/40 Fire set for nuking balls. *Shield/Spear set for defense. *+30/-2 Fire set. Tainted Necromancer name="taint necro" prof=nec/para death=12+1+1 soul=8+1 command=10FleshFleshFeastSwarmof the ProfaneHaste!"of ConcentrationSignet/build Usage *Keep your warriors clean of traps with Foul feast, draw stuff unless your rc monk is channel tanking. Mainly use foul feast against r/d-way. *Use well to roll stuff. *Taint and spread disease around them. *Use SoC when Ghostly starts to cap. Equipment *Survivor Insignia. Convert Rit name="Convert rit" prof=rit/mo channeling=12+1+2 restoration=12+1 spawning=3Of Spiritstrikeof Wardingof shadowHexes@0Was KaolaiLifepact Signet/build Usage *Splinter hammer, Warmonger axe(if axe hasn't got warmonger's, you can also splinter him). *Convert dangerous stuff like Migraine. Equipment *Survivor Insignia. RC Monk name="rc prot" prof=monk/mesme protec=12+1+1 divine=11+1 inspir=6conditionof fortuneguardianbondof stabilityveilof absorptionchanneling/build Usage *Use Restore Condition to remove harmful conditions and heal allies that are conditioned. *Use Reversal of Fortune as your main source of damage prevention. *Use Spirit Bond as your major prot to catch spikes, stop warrior trains, etc. *Use Aura of Stability to counter KDs. *Use Holy Veil to remove harmful hexes. Keep it on yourself if you're the target of a Diversion Mesmer. *Use Shield of Absorption as a small prot when multiple enemies are hitting on someone. *Use Channeling for your energy management. Be sure to stay in range of enough enemies so you'll get a lot of energy back, but don't stand close enough to the frontline that you'll be taken out easily. HB name="HB" prof=monk/mesme healin=12+1+1 divine=11+1 inspir=6BoonhealthspiritkissPartyveilBreakerchanneling/build Usage *Cast and maintain Healer's Boon. *Use Infuse Health to catch spikes or when targets are almost ready to die and a Patient/Dwayna's would be too slow. *Use Patient Spirit for a unconditional heal, after 2 seconds. *Use Dwayna's Kiss as a medium heal when allies are enchanted or hexed(synergy is well with patient spirit). *Use Draw Conditions to draw conditions from your RC monk. *Use Holy Veil to remove harmful hexes. If facing Mesmers you should pre-veil. *Use Channeling for your energy management. Be sure to stay in range of enough enemies so you'll get a lot of energy back, but don't stand close enough to the frontline that you'll be taken out easily. Equipment *Survivor Insignia. *Fill up with Vitae runes, also take a Rune of Recovery with you. *First set: Spear(-5 energy)/Shield combo(+10 shields against all elements). *Second set: Spear(+5 energy)/Offhand combo(+5 armor while enchanted). *Third set:Spear(+5 energy)/Offhand combo(+15/-1 energy). *Fourth set: 40/40 Wand/Offhand set. Team - HA Dual Warrior